Alagaesia's Got Talent!
by Draco Lucis
Summary: Just for fun... Probably will never finish it... but please review!


**Yeah, I know. I should be writing my other story that actually makes some remote sense. Well, I got bored of not writing action scenes so I decided to write fun stuff! Mainly, Eragon singing, unicorns, and Arya.**

**Enjoy! And review! Or at least review... You don't have to like it, just review!**

**I do not own the characters or the song.**

****Arya POV****  
>It was a year after the King had died, slain by Nasuada's sword while Eragon found some more trouble (he had scared most of it away and thought it was his job to mess things up), and everyone was restless. Nasuada, the new dictator (friendly tyrant- lol), had decreed that a talent show was to be held later in the evening. Arya was bored, but a bit nervous for her part in the show. She was going to practice standup comedy, and she had only just started taking lessons from Orik a week ago.<br>**(I can tell you already want to bleach your eyes... It gets worse... ;) If you want to see Eragon really OOC, read on.) **  
>Arya walked to the large stage being used for the talent show after spending 3 hours memorizing jokes.<br>Nasuada's voice reached the ears of the few that decided they would come.  
>"Welcome to the first annual, <em>Algaesia's Got Talent!<em> First up, we have Eragon Shadeslayer!"  
>Light applause sounded as Eragon made his way to the stage, dressed in full shining armour (but without his sword) and gave a quick bow.<br>"This is for you Saphira, and all the times you have stood by my side."  
>He spoke quietly, but Saphira was nowhere to be found.<p>

Then, he did something none expected.  
>He sang.<br>Not in a deep voice, but a sweet, hippy voice.  
>As he sang, he moved around the stage, pointing at people, flipping his hair (which had turned into a sparkling rainbow) and doing dramatic disco moves.<br>"Open your eeeyeees...  
>I see-ee, Your eyes are open.<br>Wear no disguiiiiiise, for me...  
>Come into the open.<br>When it's cold... outside... Am I here... in vaaaaaaiiin?  
>Hold on... to the night...<br>There will,  
>Be.<br>No.  
>Shame."<br>Suddenly 5-6 people joined in, singing backup and chorus. As they did, Saphira, who was also garbed in shining armour, leapt into the sky and pretended to prance about and blow up stars. She had a magical rainbow mane and tail that soon matched Eragon's transforming hair. Both sparkled and changed colors of the rainbow quickly.  
>"Always, I wanna be with you...<br>And make beliieeve with you...  
>And live in harmony, harmony, oh, love.<p>

...  
>Melting the iiiice, for me...<br>Hold back the tiiiiide, I see, your love in motion.  
>When it's cold...<br>Outside...  
>Am I here, in vaaaaiiiin?<br>Hold on! To the night...  
>There will,<br>Be.  
>No.<br>Shaaame...  
>Always, I wanna be with you,<br>And make believe with you,  
>And live in harmony, harmony, oh love!<br>I wanna be with you,  
>And make believe with you,<br>And live in harmony, harmony, oh love!  
>When it's cold outside...<br>Am I here in vain?  
>Hold on to the night...<br>There will be no shame.  
>Always, I wanna be with you,<br>And make believe with you,  
>And live in harmony, harmony, oh love!<br>I wanna be with you!  
>And make believe with you,<br>And live in harmony, harmony, oh love!  
>(Repeat chorus)"<br>**(****_Always by Erasure._**** Play robot unicorn attack/ watch video or you will not understand! Link to video of gameplay: ****goo (.) gl (/) WMk1g**

**Link to Game: goo (.) gl(/) kgbh BTW there is also a heavy metal version... lol)**

By now, half the Varden had gathered and they were all watching Eragon, wide eyed. Then a loud whistle came from somewhere in the crowd and suddenly everyone was cheering.  
>"Encore! Encore! Encore!" They shouted relentlessly as Eragon blushed and bowed deeply.<br>Arya rolled her eyes.  
>Nasuada jogged next to Eragon and he whispered something in her ear. Then she spoke in her best jeopardy host guy voice,<br>"Eragon will take a break and get ready, then he will sing again! Until then, I give you Orik, King of the dwarves!"  
>The round dwarf waddled onto stage, took a deep breath, and said,<br>"How 'bout that airline food?"  
>Everyone looked at him questioningly wondering what an 'airline' was.<br>Except for Angela, who burst out laughing and was rolling on the floor.  
>Annoyed, Orik mumbled something about tough crowds and waddled back to his seat next to a hotdog stand. Every few seconds he would swipe a hotdog while the vendor was distracted by a customer.<br>Then, a very confused Nasuada walked back onto the stage.  
>"Ummmm... Ok? That was... unique... Next up, Eragon and his random backup singers! (Again...) Performing, another song, <em>I will survive!<em>_"_  
>The crowd murmered a few questions as to what in the world that song was. Arya however, had heard him sing this before. She was distraught.<br>"Oh no... Please just be a really bad scary dream..." she groaned aloud.  
>The whole song was about him getting over her. Last time he sang it, he nearly died of loss of fluids from crying so much about her. And that was only a week ago...<br>She nearly fainted when he walked onto the stage in... a sparkly red dress?  
><strong>(To make it easier for me trying to describe it, please watch the live version of I will survive, then imagine Eragon doing all that the singer did except looking an pointing at Arya half the time. Link<strong>: **goo (.) gl (/) ejb2D**** )**  
>"First I was afraid...<br>...I was petrified!  
>Kept thinking I could never liiiive...<br>Without you by my side!  
>But I spent oh so many nights, thinking how you did me wrong...<p>

...  
>I grew strong! I learned how to carry on!<br>And so you're back, from outer space!  
>I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face!<br>I should have changed my stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key, if I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me!  
>Go on, now go!<br>Walk out the door!  
>Just turn around now!<br>'Cause you're not welcome anymoooore!  
>Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?<br>You think I'd crumble...  
>You think I'd lay down and die!<br>Oh no, not I!  
>I will survive!<br>As long as I know how to love, I know I will stay alive!  
>I've got all my life to live,<br>I've got all my love to give,  
>and I'll survive... I will survive!<br>(Musical Interlude)  
>It took all the strength I had not to fall apart kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart.<br>And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself.  
>I used to cry.<br>Now I hold my head up high!  
>And you see me, somebody new.<br>I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you!  
>And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free?<br>Now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me!

The song continued but Arya couldn't bear it. He was making a fool of himself and embarressing her. It wasn't her fault she thought he was un-attractive! She ran back to her tent with a scowl on her face. After 3 more minutes, she heard cheers and chants of,  
>"Eragon! Eragon! Eragon!"<br>He was no doubt in tears from thinking about her.  
>She sighed and got up from her resting place on her bed.<br>He would need to have someone to yell about how cruel she was, and being the elven goody-toushoo she was, she should save Saphira the trouble of dropping him in a lake to shut him up. She loved using magic to threw people in lakes. It was so... satisfying. She began to walk to the stage again, with a mischevious look on her face. Maybe she could even turn this into an act for the talent show too!

**If you have a good imagination, and think that Eragon singing is funny, then you should be rotfl-ing right now... I hope. Otherwise I just sound stupid.** **Did you like my mischevious Arya? This should be fun...**  
><strong>BTW, I wrote this at 2 in the morning so if its horrible, tell me (review) and I will not take offense. If you like it, tell me. Please. I will (probably) not continue otherwise. I might have Murtagh best Eragon with throught the fire and flames... If teasing with funny ideas does not work, I will resort to begging for reviews... later. Maybe.<strong> **Orrin with Back in Black? Or maybe even Galby back from the dead? Selena? Possibilities are endless!** **Review and give me your opinion, please! ****So to recap,**  
><strong>Is it good?<strong>  
><strong>Do you any... <strong>  
><strong>Suggestions?<strong>  
><strong>Opinions?<strong>  
><strong>Criticism?<strong>  
><strong>Flames?<strong>  
><strong>Pie?<strong>  
><strong>Bacon?<strong>  
><strong>Michael Jackson in a jar?<strong>**Review!**


End file.
